


論戰甲設計的合理性

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 速水的噗幣點文！





	論戰甲設計的合理性

　　「布魯斯，我有個問題想要問你。」超人說。  
　　「這個問題重要嗎？」蝙蝠俠問。  
　　「不太重要，不過我很想知道。」  
　　「那就憋著。」  
　　「好吧。」  
　　超人坐在蝙蝠戰機裡，他咬著嘴唇制止自己把問題給問出來，但他還是沒辦法忍耐。  
　　「……不行我憋不住。」超人面有難色地瞅著蝙蝠俠看。  
　　「那就快問。」蝙蝠俠面無表情地說。  
　　「你昨天去SM俱樂部了嗎？布魯斯，你戰甲裡那套皮束具都還沒拆——」  
　　「那是我戰甲的一部分！」蝙蝠俠忍不住用布魯斯的聲音回了一句，然後再度壓低音量問：「以及你透視我做什麼？」  
　　蝙蝠俠很不高興，前一套戰甲壞了，新的戰甲還來不及鍍鉛，就這麼一點小失誤竟然就讓超人那個蠢貨透視了自己！  
　　什麼SM束具，那是他的戰甲下的輔助皮甲！  
　　「剛才看那個外星怪獸的骨骼不小心瞥到一眼，我真的不是故意的，但我不相信那是戰甲的一部分，你百分之百在騙我。你知道嗎？布魯斯，如果你喜歡SM遊戲，我可以——」配合。  
　　超人接住蝙蝠鏢，他真心實意的覺得作為男朋友，他應該全力配合布魯斯的性癖。  
　　「那是全新設計的皮甲，百分之兩百特殊研發的緩衝材質，可以抵消百分之八十攻擊在戰甲上的力道，避免我每次都摔得全身瘀青。它還在實驗階段，樣式比較簡陋，但這樣也比較透氣。」蝙蝠俠用極快的語速介紹，接著譴責地瞪視超人一眼，控訴他的思想骯髒。  
　　「真的有緩衝的效果？」超人用懷疑地看了他一眼。  
　　「回蝙蝠洞，我測試給你看。」蝙蝠俠很生氣這傢伙竟然質疑他的話。  
　　超人不太相信布魯斯的說詞，他寧願相信昨天高譚寶貝又和那群狐群狗黨有錢富少們混在一塊去玩刺激了。他用超級視線又偷偷瞥了蝙蝠俠一眼，透視過那層戰甲，那身據說有緩衝效果的皮甲看上去仍然非常色情。  
　　雖然惹布魯斯生氣了，不過他應該要感到高興，否則平常有百分之八十的機率布魯斯會載著他飛到大都會然後趕他下飛機，讓他一個人乖乖待著別惹事，該寫新聞稿就寫新聞稿，有事明天再打電話。  
　　現在看來他今晚可以在韋恩宅邸過夜了。太棒啦！  
　　有時候克拉克會為自己的男友身份感到心酸，尤其是看著高譚寶貝刊登在報紙上的豐富夜生活，布魯斯寧願和其他人社交應酬也不願意陪他這個男朋友，真的很沒意思。

　　回到蝙蝠洞，布魯斯因為不高興沒招呼克拉克，逕自跳下了蝙蝠戰機，去淋浴間洗澡，順便換掉身上那身戰甲和皮甲。  
　　克拉克自動自發地進了蝙蝠洞，從秘密通道上樓去和管家阿福打了聲招呼，獲得一套他留在韋恩宅的乾淨的衣服，格子襯衫和牛仔褲，甚至還有一副膠框的平光眼鏡。他洗完澡，阿福還準備了熱騰騰的紅茶和小餅乾讓他帶進蝙蝠洞。  
　　「和布魯斯少爺玩得開心。」管家阿福微笑祝福說。  
　　他穿著拖鞋，端著紅茶和小餅乾回到蝙蝠洞，換上睡袍的布魯斯很不高興地問他：「我有說你可以上去嗎？」  
　　「沒有，抱歉，不過阿福讓我拿點心——」  
　　「放到桌子上，過來這邊看。」布魯斯指使他說。  
　　克拉克發現布魯斯那身皮甲和戰甲分別被穿在假人身上，假人身上連接了很多線路，布魯斯拿著一把橡膠子彈槍，對準皮甲細細的皮帶來了一槍，又對戰甲來了一槍。螢幕上即時產生了數據。  
　　「看見沒有，這就是差別，抵銷百分之八十的攻擊，能讓我身上少一個瘀青。」  
　　「只有束帶的部分才能抵銷攻擊？」克拉克問。  
　　「如果在皮甲上套上戰甲，那就算打到沒有皮甲的位置，皮甲也會均勻分攤力量，不信你去把那套戰甲穿到皮甲的假人身上！」布魯斯很不高興地解釋。  
　　「好吧，我信。」克拉克說。  
　　「你一看就沒信，快去做。」布魯斯催促他。  
　　克拉克對做實驗一點興趣也沒有，但他還是聽話照辦了，不過他做事有一點兒漫不經心，因為他剛才意外發現吸引人的奇妙的畫面。那身皮甲對布魯斯來說好像太緊了，它在布魯斯身上勒出痕跡，掩蓋在他的睡袍下，那身姣好的肌肉線條上有可疑的紅色勒痕。  
　　就算這只是普通的緩衝皮甲，但是給布魯斯造成的效果跟SM的情趣束具似乎沒有什麼差異。  
　　紅色的勒痕看起來好色啊。克拉克回頭又望了布魯斯一眼，然後為眼前火辣的畫面倒抽一口氣。  
　　「你又用透視看我？」布魯斯敏銳地問。  
　　「咳，我沒有！真的！」克拉克舉起雙手表示無辜。  
　　布魯斯二話不說，直接拿橡膠槍招呼克拉克，被橡膠槍打到其實不怎麼痛，不過克拉克還是蹩腳地捂著被射中的地方，「噢，好痛！」  
　　布魯斯沒管他裝模作樣，這次對著穿著戰甲和皮假的假人射了好幾槍，直到用盡橡膠子彈，數據密密麻麻地顯示在螢幕上。  
　　「你來看，克拉克。」  
　　「如果射在皮甲以外的位置，也能卸掉百分之六十左右的力道，部分死角至少也還能卸掉百分之四十的力道，這是非常有潛力的皮甲，不是情趣束具。」  
　　但它看起來很像情趣束具。這句反駁克拉克不敢真的說出來。  
　　「我明白它有多厲害了，布魯斯，它真的很厲害。」克拉克煞有其事地說完，問：「要不要喝點茶，來塊小餅乾？」  
　　「要吃你自己吃。」布魯斯氣呼呼地說。  
　　布魯斯當然知道克拉克對皮甲沒什麼興趣，不過他討厭克拉克說它是SM束具。  
　　現在，就算做完實驗，布魯斯也不得不承認它確實像情趣束具，他想立即改良，至少外型不能太像情趣用品，但是最初這樣設計的用意就是為了透氣和防護重點位置，這個緩衝材料雖然很優秀，但不夠透氣，很容易悶出疹子。  
　　不，別想了，他最近沒時間做研發。  
　　「布魯斯。啊——」克拉克拿著一塊餅乾靠近布魯斯。  
　　他壞脾氣地想伸手拍掉克拉克手上的餅乾，被克拉克用超級速度避開，然後整盤餅乾被遞到布魯斯面前，「來一塊？」  
　　總不能掀翻整盤餅乾。  
　　布魯斯鬱悶地拿了一塊小餅乾，煩惱使他覺得阿福烤的超好吃小餅乾都沒有以往香了。  
　　「來杯茶？加牛奶？」克拉克問。  
　　「我自己來。」布魯斯阻止男朋友的殷勤服務，他現在只想一個人靜靜。  
　　不過克拉克總是不擅長看人臉色，他硬是要和布魯斯坐在一塊兒，沒辦法擠在同一張椅子上，就拉著椅子肩並肩坐在一塊。  
　　覺得克拉克特別煩的布魯斯驅趕男朋友說：「現在沒事你可以回你家去了。」  
　　「阿福讓我今晚在這裡過夜。」克拉克睜眼說瞎話。  
　　「那你就去客房睡。」布魯斯說。  
　　「他沒準備客房。」  
　　「我今晚要夜巡，沒空睡覺。」  
　　「打完外星怪獸也不休息嗎？那太辛苦了，布魯斯。」克拉克說。  
　　——如果你走開，別待在這兒，我原本就要上床睡覺了。布魯斯想。  
　　最初布魯斯雖然覺得克拉克很煩，但他並沒有這麼排斥他，畢竟他已經確認他們的感情關係，成為彼此的男朋友。  
　　如果克拉克不要總像發情的公狗總是求歡就更好了。  
　　布魯斯每次和男朋友一起過夜，隔天扶著刺痛的腰起床心情都很不美麗。  
　　他忍了很久，最後忍無可忍，開始各種找理由不准克拉克在他這兒過夜，或者他在克拉克家過夜，頻繁的性生活太不和諧了，他竭力抵制這種會造成腎虛的床上運動。  
　　「我覺得你的皮甲尺寸太緊了，你暫時還是不要穿它出門吧。」克拉克又偷偷透視那深束縛出來的紅痕，羞澀地建議完，用超級聽力聽了一下高譚市，「我聽過了，高譚今天很平靜，沒什麼需要你出手幫忙的地方——等會兒，我馬上回來……」  
　　克拉克用超級速度換回超人制服，外出了五分鐘，回來布魯斯才得以遷怒他，「我的高譚我自己處理！」  
　　「那是一個女孩，去夜店玩，不幸遇上的壞傢伙。我保證高譚現在很安全，我能和你多待一會兒嗎？我很想你，布魯斯。」克拉克解釋完，真情實意地告白。  
　　拒絕的話吞吐了幾次都說不出口，布魯斯只好說：「……好吧。你可以留下。」  
　　克拉克放心地換回原本的乾淨衣裳，喝了口茶歇口氣，才繼續剛才的話題，「我覺得那身皮甲和你尺寸不太合。」  
　　「我穿著覺得沒有問題。」布魯斯不想再糾纏皮甲的話題。  
　　「但是你看——」克拉克靠近布魯斯，趁他還沒反應過來，伸手掀開他的睡袍，「肩膀上都有紅印了，一定是太緊了。要不要幫你擦藥？」  
　　「這種程度不用擦藥。」布魯斯假裝不在意克拉克的手，但克拉克摸在紅痕的手感覺很燙。  
　　「真的？看起來很不舒服，還是你對那個質料過敏？」  
　　「不可能是過敏。我說沒事。」  
　　「我看了就覺得很痛。」克拉克親吻他的肩膀。  
　　布魯斯果斷地推開他，「我睏了，我要上床睡覺了。」  
　　他快步離開蝙蝠洞，不管克拉克茫然地喊他的名字，逕自刷牙洗臉上床，蓋好棉被假裝睡著。

　　克拉克收拾好茶壺和餅乾盤子，刷牙洗臉，輕手輕腳地爬上布魯斯的床，鑽進棉被裡抱著他。  
　　「別鬧了。」布魯斯裝出很累的樣子說。  
　　「噓，我不鬧你，你乖乖睡覺。」克拉克說。  
　　他只單純的抱著布魯斯，反而讓布魯斯有點兒睡不著，但他不想讓克拉克發現自己沒睡著，又花了很多精力維持平穩的呼吸聲。  
　　過了一個多小時，布魯斯才真正陷入熟睡。  
　　看穿一切的克拉克輕輕地親吻布魯斯的額頭，說了一聲：「好夢。」

***

　　當天晚上，布魯斯做了一個噩夢。  
　　他夢見克拉克拿著皮鞭抽打他，誇獎他穿那身皮甲十分好看，束縛出來的紅痕既色情又性感。  
　　接著他被克拉克吊起來翻來覆去地做了好幾遍，就算他忍不住求饒請克拉克慢一點，克拉克都不願意停下來。  
　　他累的要命，最後醒來渾身是汗，才發現克拉克像八爪章魚那樣緊緊地抱著他。  
　　感覺到對方某著器官硬起來抵著的腰，布魯斯黑著臉一腳把克拉克踢下床。  
　　「唔……怎麼了？」捲著棉被跌在地上的克拉克一臉無辜。  
　　「別死死抱著我，我要被你勒死了！」  
　　「啊，對不起。」克拉克揉了揉眼睛，又爬回床上，輕輕摟著布魯斯。  
　　布魯斯把他推開，「熱死了。」  
　　「要不要把空調調低一點？」說完他閉著眼睛在床頭摸索著空調開關，布魯斯看不過去，主動幫忙把空調溫度降低。  
　　克拉克繼續睡，但布魯斯已經睡不著了。  
　　他想起那身皮甲，還有那個噩夢……  
　　最近還是別穿那身皮甲好了，把改良研發這件事情排進待辦事項吧。

END


End file.
